UES Liaison
by Treesh Aradia
Summary: Still with your Nate-goggles are you? B/C


**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I wish, but no, not mine.

**Spoilers**: To be safe, watch till S2E13.

**Ship**: B/C, is there anything more scene stealing than one of theirs?

**A/N**: My first foray into the Gossip Girl Fandom. Not that that's important information. But I just needed to put a disclaimer anyway. Oh, and I have only seen till episode 7 of S2, even if I have read the spoilers for the current epis. So I am taking a lot of liberties…just a forewarning.

**U E S L i a I s o n**

By Treesh Aradia

She does not remember when she became the absolute carbon copy of Eleanor Waldorf, and it was disconcerting how very much _like_ Eleanor Waldorf she is, especially now as she shrewdly eyes the cut of the suits and the finesse of the accessories adorned by her peers. Or more specifically, the ones that are unlike her gender. Her mother's voice, while not physically present for some years now – having escaped the clutches of the Waldorf when university started three years ago, sang in her head at the moment. _That one is too old and this one…well, maybe but his father has some pretty shady dealings, we don't want a repeat do we Blair? _She rolls her eyes and wills herself to ignore her conscience ala Eleanor Waldorf.

Ever since graduation and having taken up an internship at the PR department of Bass Inc., Blair Cornelia Waldorf found herself being pressured by the society mamas and yes, her 'peers' to find a suitable partner. If she was going to be very honest with herself, she was to find a monetarily fulfilling marriage prospect that would help pay off her credit card bills and club med travel vacations to sunny Grecian islands or exotic South East Asian hotspots. She has also enthusiastically embraced the UES ethos, like every good society girl should, enough to know that any man who did not come from a succession of Lords and Tycoons most easily recognised by their namesakes of the third or the fifth, with certain exceptions, like Bass, was just not worth the front of her hand, her plastic smile and a _how do you do_?

And so here she was a fresh graduate, fresh in all things life– relatively, trying to find herself a platform to which she can propel herself from, to get her to the stars. Or at least to more Fifth Avenue Boutiques, townhouses and country manors. Clinching a merger or an added investment for Waldorf Original's is just icing on the top her cake.

"Refill?"

Just like that, she tenses. She recognises that voice from anywhere, despite not having heard it in eons. Ok, since university and since he became a social recluse and rather more like the money making tyrant his father was.

"Chuck Bass" she turns around to address the face of the body that was so close to her own, it was almost practically pressed against hers "since when do you help damsels with their gin tonics? Better yet, since when did you get back to the UES?"

He smirks, as he always has, and she swoons just a bit. He has been missed. The death of the Bass patriarch had her constant companion moving to parts unknown, trying to deal with an evil uncle and an even more sinister, daunting task: maintaining and possibly topping the yearly profits of Bass Inc. Emailing or calling, she reasons, must have been hard. And even if he wanted to, what was the point? Word had it, courtesy of Gossip Girl, he was there to stay… wherever there was. He probably wasn't even aware that she was interning at his PR department, even if she was very aware of his non-presence all these years - he had succeeded in surpassing all expectations set for the sole heir to Bass Ind.

"Since the damsel is you. Always have if you were aware enough in high school to realise. Still with your Nate-goggles are you?"

Blair responded with a withering smile. "Ha ha, very funny. Nate is so last four summers ago."

He chuckles. "That is why you are hunting then?" At her dumbfounded look he motions to the various rich, available men on the dance floor she has angled her body towards.

"Mother thinks its time I found myself a… catch." She studies him, noticing the scent of his cologne – Hugo Boss, and the curve of his lips. Never his eyes, those were dangerous. Even if at the moment they were focused on the dance floor rather than at her.

"Well then, for old times sake, let me lend a hand."

Thinking it were one of his infamous, indecent proposals, Blare glares at him.

He laughs again, "Relax B, I only meant, with my newly acquired expertise in reading and manipulating rich men to throw their money into investments I can be of invaluable help to you. In fact, why don't I start helping you on Monday when you start the second week of your internship."

She must know her face expresses the shock she is feeling.

"I know everything about anything in my company. In any branch of it. More importantly Waldorf, I know everything about anything about you." And he leaves her like that, stumped.


End file.
